


When you are sleeping

by Mirenya_Kino1612



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Return from dead Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenya_Kino1612/pseuds/Mirenya_Kino1612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force had return Han Solo to help his son</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you are sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> http://ren-no-kimi.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art/page/3 based on this wonderful art.

       It is  hard to walk in the snow, it’s fall under the weight of a man. And the earth is moving, in agony of the last moments of the Planet. There is no time. Not for him, or this place. And, to his son. He’s dying somewhere near. Han Solo feels it now. At this very moment, life is leaving  body of his child.  
_My son, my boy, my child. When I lost the right to be your father? When didn’t listen to you, when I don’t even try to  protect you  or when I couldn’t help you? You were asked about help. For help, for protection. Asked just  listen  your fears, nightmares. But, I didn’t._

_Forgive an old man, my son. Now I will help you._

  
                                                                                                                               ***  
     Han doesn’t know how the Force feels. How it use. But now, he’s feel it there.  Behind the trees, he saw someone breath, and escaping life. “Sparks” goes  from the body, up high, to the sky. There  it is, last steps. And his finding…  Ben  lying on his side, bleeding.

  
_I just want to be close to you at night,_

_when you are sleeping._

_I just want to be close to you,_

_I'm awake,  when you're sleeping._  
  
         Han’s  boots  touching dark clothes. The snow under his feet red with blood. Too much  blood, that he wouldn’t worry. Too many around red “paint”. Ben lies there, his  eyes open. Looking at  sky. Is he  late? It’s so empty, where once was so much life. Is he  late?

         With a trembling hand,  father  touch  his child  head. Falls to his legs, when he feeling the warmth.  Raises again,  holding his  son on his arms. Ben's eyes   empty, like a  dead man, lips white. His face cut  across.  And touching him, Han wipes the blood, like tears, from her face.

Am I too late? Breathing...

Ben breathing, slowly, almost reluctantly. He’s alive.

Wait a little, son, while I will help you.

  
Nothing need’s as much protection as you,

in the darkness of the world.

Even mercenaries I call,

After all, a dark realm has surrounded us

         Han does not feel the weight of  Ben’s body, but feel warm blood drops,  life falling on white snow blanket. Too early  for preparing the funeral shroud for his son. His life in the hands of his father.

                                                                                                                                 ***  
         After almost lose a hope  for a miracle, Ben  still alive. He hadn’t time, he’s flying through the stars. Not letting anyone to touch, to help, to talk. Ben lay silent  for many days. They say that he lost vision in his right eye, say that it was almost late with his hand. Talk, talk, talk... only on father’s heart is not easier. His son is not sleep, between sleeping and waking, waking and slipping again, in the endless nightmare where he has no salvation.

         You must be brave, my son,  listen to me. The old man returned from the Light, from the Force, though from the Darkness, I don’t  know it all. I'm   thinking about you, my son. Forgive the old fool whom was blind, was deaf and callous. Only forgive.

  
_And nothing needs as much time as protections,_

_Because you can  hardly find it._

_That’s why you’re dreaming, That one protect you,_

_But it remains  just a dream._

                                                                                                                                    ***  
         Ben returned to life, with a wild long looking to the world.

Will you forgive, my son, what a fool your father was? Who  didn’t look, who was afraid, to find  and not to  know how  return.

 In a distances space,  far-far away, all I hoping that my son was alive. You'll forgive the old man whom was  bad, because  was afraid just to look in your eyes. You was angry, and you're right, your father is useless, I was a coward. I din't have enough courage  to simply ask: "How you doing, my  son?".  
  
         No one brings light into the day, that is so dark

And yet  you have dared to live  because it’s right!

Yet nothing needs as much  protection  as you, please believe me!  
  
Ben, it's I’m who  have to shed tears, I had missed a years. I didn't know how you were, how you grew up. I didn't listen,  when you yelling, I was blind. I didn't know how afraid you was, my son... now, let me close your eyes with  my hands. Just let me protect you.

  
         _I just want to be close to you at night,_

_when you are sleeping._

_I just want to be close to you,_

_I'm awake,  when you're sleeping._  


                                                                                                                                      ***  
         Ben sleeping peace for the first time in many days. Not tormented more for  anything. Strong sleep, and healthy. Father  next to his child, and grasps his hand.

  _I just want to be close to you at night,_

_When you sleep, when you go_

_I just want to be close to you,_

_Be close to you_

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gift to my father's birthday. Love you, dad!


End file.
